I Adore You
by KageAkuma5020
Summary: "I adore the snow, because I adore you." - IchiRuki. Short Story.


**_A/N_****: Heeeeyyyy :) I hope you guys had a WONDERFUL Christmas! I did :)! I wrote this story a while ago for one of my best friends and she loved it so I wanted to put it up to see what you people thought about it! :P This is a short IchiRuki. I thought I could possibly continue it as a story but I don't know yet, you guys can help me decide if you want! :D **

**_P.S_****: To all my readers waiting on my other story 'This Time, I WILL Protect You!' I am sorry I haven't updated :( I have been busy with, you know Christmas and other stuff so I'm really sorry if your waiting for an update but I'm getting there I promise. I have started the fourth chapter so I'm working on updating. If I do update in the next few days then that would be awesome but the chapter after that will take I little while to get done because January is a busy month for me because of the new year but yeah I MIGHT post chapter four on the 10****th**** January maybe. No promises for the date though.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :) **

The snow fell softly, painting the world white. The trees rustled stiffly as the cold wind whipped gently through the ice encased leaves. It was a peaceful and cold winter's day in the town of Karakura. It was mid-January and the snow fell harder each day. It was, for everyone, amazing but most of all it was stunning, yes very stunning indeed. But for one fiery-headed male, the small raven haired girl tangled in his strong arms, was the most stunning thing of all. They sat on an old wooden bench in the center of the town park. The once green scenery was engulfed with white and the duo, especially the small girl, admired the sight. The two were tangled up in a loving embrace. The male was hugging her from behind and his head rested peacefully on raven hair as the girl leaned her back and head softly on the fiery-headed man's broad chest. They looked...absolutely, positively...in love.

"Remember when we first met?" The male asked softly, a smoky fog puffing from his mouth with each word.

"We were both only eight." The girl said a smile obvious in her voice. "You were sitting on this bench with your mother. You were so cute!" The girl giggled. The boy rolled his eyes before cuddling her tighter. "I was playing in those trees." She said while nodding forward in the direction of a group of trees. The teen smiled softly. 'Yeah, and you were the cutest, most adorable thing I had ever seen.' The carrot top thought to himself.

"It was a beautiful snowy day then also." The boy said snuggling more with his partner. "I never told you this but…I used to hate the snow." He said softly.

"What? You hating snow? But you adore it." The young girl said confused.

"Yeah I do now, because you love it. I hated it before because it was too cold for my liking. But that day when I went out with my Mum, it was actually the first day I had gone out in the snow. I didn't mind it after that." The teen said.

"Because it was fun wasn't it." The raven haired girl laughed.

"No." He said quietly. "Because I met you. I adore the snow because I adore you." The young girl hugged his arms tight, a blush dusting her pale cheeks, and smile caressing her soft lips.

Time passed by slowly, but the two lovers didn't seem to have a care in the world for time. As long as they were together, they didn't need to worry.

"Ichigo?" The raven haired teen asked, shifting her head to the side a little. Ichigo lifted his head and re-positioned his it on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" He said absently. The girl hesitated for a bit before speaking. "N-never mind." She said softly. Ichigo sort of jolted very lightly at her words as though he was day dreaming and someone had drawn him out of his lingering mind. He lifted his head from its resting place and stared at the back of the girls head.

"Hm?" He hummed. "What is it Rukia?" Ichigo's voice was sort of concerned. Rukia shifted in his hold.

"I… err um..." She trailed off. Ichigo frowned a little before pulling her till she faced him. Her violet eyes reflected fear as she stared into Ichigo's chestnut colored eyes.

"Rukia, you can tell me anything." Ichigo said reassuringly. Rukia took one very long look into her handsome lover's eyes before she let her eyes fall closed and she breathed out a shaky sigh. She opened her eyes, once again their eyes locked and she breathed in.

"Ichigo I..." She paused; her hands took Ichigo's in hers. "Ichigo, I'm pregnant." Her words were soft but loud enough to be heard, yet Ichigo's expression stayed the same. Rukia searched for some kind of emotion in his eyes to find out what he felt about it all. But she found nothing. Not even a glimpse of joy or even anger. Her eyes started to tear up but she kept herself strong. She needed his opinion or just a reaction would suffice.

"Ichigo? Say something. Anything please." Rukia pleaded but Ichigo just shrugged.

"Great." Ichigo said causally. Rukia felt the tears spill over and flow down her cheeks. So this is how much he loved her? How sad. Ichigo's eyes widened a little at the sudden tears streaming from his lovers eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek and was about to speak when Rukia spoke first.

"Great? Is that all you can say to this? Great!?" Rukia yelled at him. Ichigo was confused.

"What else am I supposed to say?" He asked. Rukia's anger and sadness increased.

"You're supposed to say, 'Yay!' or 'Damn!' Show some kind of reaction to it and say your opinion! You don't just say great as though I just said an unimportant thing! We are going to have a baby together and you're the father! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Rukia's words were mixed with all kinds of emotions. Even though she was trying to yell, her words came out as quiet harsh word, but even though they were soft, they rang through Ichigo's ears like bells. His eyes widened so wide it seemed as though they would take up his whole face. It had only just hit him what she meant.

"Oh my god!" He said in realization. Rukia was now the one confused. She blinked a few times at him. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" He shouted out, a smile stretching a long his handsome face. Rukia just looked at him as though he had lost it. Suddenly tears were streaming down Ichigo's face as he bounded off the bench and onto his feet. "I'm going to be a Dad!" He cried out, dramatically flinging his arms in the air. I swear if people were around they would think he was crazy! Rukia just shook her head. 'The hell...' She thought confused. Ichigo was practically dancing around the bench in joy as he sang a happy song. Rukia thought he had finally cracked and went as nuts as his Dad. So Ichigo did have a lot in common with his Dad. Rukia suddenly shot up from the seat and grabbed Ichigo's arm, raining on his parade.

"Hold up! Now you're happy!? It took you ten minutes to actually react!? That's stupid! I swear Kurosaki, I really hate you some-" Rukia was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against her own. Her eyes widened before closing in bliss as Ichigo gave her a passionate kiss. Ichigo pulled back and stared into her beautiful violet orbs.

"I love you so much Rukia. And I'm so glad I saw you all those years ago on this same snowy day. You mean the world to me." A tear slid down his cheek and he pressed his hand on her stomach. "And our child will mean the world to me also, and nothing will ever change that." He stated taking her hands in his. Rukia's eyes filled with tears of joy and a smiled graced her face.

"I love you too, Ichigo." She said softly before kissing him on the lips hard. The kiss was filled with passion, happiness and love. When they broke the kiss, they didn't move away, instead they pressed their heads together, their hands entwined with one another. They stood there, staring each other in the eyes, tears of joy and happiness rolling down their cheeks as the snow began to fall around them.

**_A/N:_**** I hope you liked it :) I was going to make it Christmas-like but I wanted snow but it snows in January in Japan (I think xD That's what the internet says lol xD). Oh well I hope you liked it anyways.**

**Hope you had a very good Christmas :) **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! For tomorrow! :P **

** Ok, BYE! :)**

**KageAkuma out! :P :D :)**


End file.
